A Tiny Merry Christmas
by JulesA85
Summary: Darcy & Elizabeth spend Christmas together after a year apart. This story is Modern, One-shot and has a HEA.


**_A/N: Hello ladies! So, here it is, a small Christmas one-shot! My first completely modern attempt, I consider it a practice for my future stories._**

 ** _It has sex (I'm part of the pervy horde) and swearing (because I speak like a truck driver). So, this one is definitely for mature audiences. And it's placed in Brazil!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it! And I'm going to ask for comments as a Christmas gift!_**

 **~A Tiny Merry Christmas~**

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok, Lizzy?" Jane was feeling guilty. She and Charles were going to spend Christmas Eve at the beach and Lizzy would be all by herself.

"I already told you that it's fine, Jane. Don't worry, please! I have to work anyway."

"But you are so fond of Christmas! I will cancel it─

"Don't you dare think of canceling your trip, lady! I'll be very, very upset if you do so." Lizzy mustered her most serious tone for over the phone. "I have already bought some of the ingredients to prepare a one-person Christmas dinner."

"Oh, Lizzy! I'll drop it then, but I'll call you at exactly midnight."

"I would expect nothing less. When are you leaving, anyway?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm so excited to see that beautiful summer house Charles has rented! When are you coming?"

"I'll leave Thursday, the twenty-ninth, just after work. I do hope the traffic is not horrific. I'm just going because Charles insisted . . . There is nothing worse to me than being trapped endless hours among a sea of cars!" Lizzy sighed.

"You will love it when you get there! Don't be so grumpy."

"I know that I will." Lizzy laughed softly. "I have to go, Jane, I need to do some laundry! Have a lovely drive and call me when you get there!"

"Sure, mommy! Love ya, bye!" Jane hung up feeling a little better. It was not comfortable to her to leave her sister alone for Christmas, but her work was so demanding! At least, she was going to meet them for the New Year's celebration. "Well, she seems fine." Jane pouted cutely at her husband. "I'll get some water, be right back."

Charles had found a beautiful house at Juquehy, a secluded beach with white sand and clear water, a perfect place to relax and enjoy good company. Jane and Lizzy loved the beach and so their destination for the holidays was decided. The couple was able to get the whole period between Christmas and New Year off, but to Lizzy, that was an impossible dream.

Lizzy worked at a clinical laboratory, so her work schedule was much less flexible. She worked on holidays and Saturdays as if it was a regular thing. So, considering Lizzy's possibilities, she would drive down to the beach after work on the twenty-ninth and the sisters could spend New Year together.

* * *

"When are you leaving for London?" Bingley asked his friend, who was intently focused on his iPhone screen.

"I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" Darcy put the phone down to look at his friend.

"When is your flight to London?"

"Oh, that. I'm not going anymore, I have too much work piled up here in Brazil . . . I don't care about those celebrations, as you well know, Bingley."

Jane was just coming back into the room and overheard their conversation. "Oh my god, William! If you are staying here, then you must spend Christmas with Lizzy! She will be alone too!" She cocked her head and made a pleading face worthy of a starving puppy, "Pleeeeease . . ."

Bingley rolled his eyes at his wife, "Darcy, don't feel obligated to do anything, all right? Jane is just overacting on this 'Lizzy being alone on Christmas Eve' thing."

Darcy gave a nonchalant nod and finally answered, "I appreciate your concern, Bingley, but I'll follow Jane's advice this time. We will both be here, alone. Why not spend it together?" Darcy looked at Jane and added, "Could you please, not tell her about this arrangement? I hardly believe she would agree with it, you know your sister as well as I do. I'll just pick her up after work on the twenty-fourth. WhatsApp me her schedule and I'll be there."

Jane gave Darcy a hug and kissed his cheek. "You are the best, William!" She then left to go to her room to finish packing.

"You don't need to do this, Darcy," Bingley said earnestly, "It must uncomfortable!"

"It's not, Bingley, not really. It's been over a year now, and I do meet Lizzy now and again. We are on good terms."

"I know you still meet, but spending Christmas Eve together and alone, it will be awkward."

"No, it won't. We didn't have a nasty break up, Charles. It was just not meant to be."

Bingley looked at his friend suspiciously, "All right, I won't bring it up again. Just don't feel obligated to do anything, ok?"

"You know I would never do something that I was not comfortable with, Bingley. I'm not that type of person."

Charles chuckled at the universal truth of Darcy' statement. "Indeed, you would rather die than do something you hate just to please another."

Darcy glanced at Charles annoyed. "I just know how to say 'no', Charles. Something you could do with more of yourself, it would be a vast improvement."

This time, Bingley had to laugh out loud, "Oh, Darcy, I'm pretty content the way I am, but thank you for your concern."

* * *

Jane called Darcy the next day to let him know of her sister's plans.

Lizzy would finish work at noon and was going to use the Bingleys' home to make her previously announced 'one-person Christmas dinner'. It was not an option for her to stay at her apartment; the cheerless place would only make her depressed.

Darcy arrived at her workplace at eleven fifteen; there was no way he could miss her leaving. He pulled his car into the empty street and called the number Jane had instructed him to use. Her sister reminded him that there was no cell-phone service inside the place, so he needed to reach her through the job phone.

He had practiced what to say and what he expected to hear; someone would answer him in Portuguese after all. A few minutes later he made the call.

"Suporte, bom dia," a woman's voice answered happily.

"Por favor, poderia falar com Lizzy?" Darcy said slowly.

"Só um momento." He heard someone shouting her name.

"Lizzy, é para você. A pessoa fala engraçadinho." The woman giggled.

"Fala engraçadinho? Mas que diabos . . ." Lizzy picked up the phone. "Alo?"

"Hi, Lizzy," he blurted. "It's me, Will."

"Will? Oh, that's a surprise. How . . . How are you?" Lizzy gasped uncomfortably, the last person she expected to receive a phone call from was William Darcy.

"I'm fine. Look, Jane told me you're going to be by yourself tonight. I'm staying here for the holidays and am alone too. Would you mind spending Christmas with me?" Darcy tried to sound confident but was not sure she would accept his offer.

"Oh, yes. That would be perfect. Thank you! I'm staying at Jane's, what time do you want to pop up?"

"Actually, I'm parked outside the main entrance of your work right now. I came to pick you up."

"Wow, Darcy. Confident aren't we? And what if I had other plans?" She giggled.

"I had from a good source that you were going to be alone." He smiled at her teasing.

"Yes, dear sister would not allow such a terrible fate befall me at Christmas, would she?" Lizzy thought about Jane and her big, warm heart.

"So, I'm here when you leave, ok?"

"All right, I can leave now. I've finished what I had to do. I'll be right there. See ya."

"I'm waiting, bye."

Lizzy hang up the phone and felt her heart racing. She was going to spend Christmas with him, the man she loved for so long. _Sweet baby Jesus, help me control myself around him!_

She ran to her locker to get her things, applied some lipstick and tried to tame her mass of curly hair. She wasn't happy with the results of her hurried touch-ups, but that would have to do.

As she walked from the main entrance, Lizzy saw his expensive Hyundai Azera parked under a tree. _Six years of my salary just for a car. He is such a rich motherfucker_ , Lizzy laughed to herself. She knocked on the tinted window and he lowered the glass. Lizzy almost rolled her eyes; he was so handsome it should be illegal. "Hi, Will. Thank you for inviting me for Christmas." She climbed into the car and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, you're not inviting me, I think you are inviting yourself so I can cook for you." She narrowed her eyes comically at him.

"Always so perceptive, Lizzy. Yes, you're going to cook for me." He smiled and started the car. "How do you feel about doing it at my place? I have a whole new kitchen, you will love it."

"No problem, Will. But I think you will need to face the market crowd's today. I hadn't planned anything actually, so I need to buy some stuff."

"Let's get started then, going to the market today will be an experience."

* * *

Grocery shopping on the twenty-fourth was indeed an adventure, but they survived it and were now inside his incredible penthouse. Lizzy walked straight to the kitchen and placed the plastic bags on the table.

"I'll make my traditional chicken stuffed with _farofa_ , rice, and mayo salad. For dessert, we will have little strawberry Santas and Christmas trees, and, of course, Brazilian French toast."

Darcy's mouth was already watering; he loved all those dishes, they had this homey feeling that no five-star chef could ever reproduce. "It's Christmas, I'll eat like a pig and I don't even care. And make sure there is French toast enough to serve for breakfast."

Lizzy punched his arm playfully and then began her cooking routine. Darcy observed her from the door. She looked so beautiful and happy. How perfect it would be if he could take her in his arms and kiss her thoroughly. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those dangerous thoughts. They had been broken up over a year now, _three hundred and eighty-seven days ago, the worst day of my life._ "Lizzy, I'll be right back to help you." Darcy left to look for the gift he had bought her.

He returned with a beautiful box. He cleared his throat to get her attention, "Here, Lizzy, this is for you." He handed her the box. "Merry Christmas."

Lizzy was in shock, she didn't expect a gift, not at all. "It was not necessary, Will. But thank you! I do love to receive, and give, presents, as you know." She smiled at him and opened the box. "OH NO YOU DID NOT!" Lizzy's eyes shined. Inside the box was a beautiful dress from her favorite brand, Antix. "You bought me the 'Lembranças dos Emirados' dress! Oh my god, Will." She stepped closer and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

Darcy hugged her back, keeping her in his arms longer than was necessary. "I forgot the clothing from this brand had names." He chuckled.

"What are you giving your girlfriend, Darcy? If I can get an Antix dress, you must have bought her a Dolce & Gabbana."

"There is no girlfriend, Lizzy. You were the last one," he answered shyly.

"Why is that, Will? Did I ruin womankind for you for all eternity?" Lizzy teased.

"I could ask the same thing, Lizzy. You are also alone, after all."

"Ouch! Straight to the heart!" She feigned an injury to her chest and laughed then went back to admiring her precious dress.

Darcy helped Lizzy prepare their meal once she safely stashed her present, chopping some ingredients. When everything was set, she decided to take a shower and try her new dress on. She had some clothing with her, but in truth, she just wanted to look beautiful for him.

At the sight of her, Darcy's heart skipped a beat. She was stunning, almost edible. Lizzy was a tall woman, all curves. Her breasts filled out the dress perfectly. He recalled what it had been like to lick and suckle them and felt his cock instantly responding to such memories.

"How do I look?" she asked innocently.

"You look incredible, Lizzy." He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself. "I'll take a quick shower too and get ready for our night."

"OK, I'll get back to the kitchen to finish a couple of things."

* * *

His ringing phone interrupted Lizzy from her cooking. She tried to call Darcy, but he was already in the shower, so she decided to answer it anyway.

She checked the display and realized it was an international one, "Hello," she said tentatively.

"Oh, hello. Is this Darcy's phone?"

Lizzy smiled, recognizing the girl's voice. "Hey, Georgiana! It's me, Lizzy. How are you, darling?"

"Lizzy! Merry Christmas!" Georgiana was very happy to know Lizzy was there. She was very fond of his brother's ex-girlfriend, and always held out a small hope that one day they would work through their differences and be together again. _What an amazing sister-in-law I would have!_

"You too, Georgie! Have you eaten a lot? I'm cooking a feast here; I guess your brother will have enough leftovers to finish the year out." Lizzy laughed heartily.

"I love your cooking. I should move to Brazil and have you live with me so I could enjoy your culinary abilities at my leisure."

"It would be my pleasure to be your cooking slave, Georgie." Lizzy said playfully then added, "Your brother is actually taking a shower right now. You can call later or we can chat until he is out . . ."

"I choose to chat, thank you!"

"That's because you are obscenely wealthy, and can afford a long international call!" Lizzy loved to tease the siblings about their money.

"Do you want me to transfer one million pounds to your account, so you can be rich too and stop this money nonsense?"

Lizzy threw her head back in laughter, "That would be like winning the lotto, but no, thank you."

"Oh, Lizzy, let me be serious now. I'm very happy that you are there! I was so preoccupied with Fitz . . . He was supposed to come here for the holidays, but then this last Monday, out of the blue, he called our father to say he would not make it, something about too much work. Dad was not very pleased, but he understood." She gave a loud sigh, "I'm so relieved that he is not all by himself. Thank you."

"I was going to be alone too, so it was a good arrangement for both of us." Lizzy tried to sound unconcerned, but her heart was pounding in her chest. _There is something off here, he owns a bank for Christ' sake! There is nothing to do here during the holidays._ She heard Darcy's bedroom door opening. "He is out, Georgie. I'm going to put him on. Merry Christmas again, girl. Love ya."

"Bye, Lizzy. I love you too! Mail me food!"

Lizzy smiled and handed the phone to William, who was now standing in front of her. "Here," she motioned the device. "It's Georgiana."

"Thank you." Darcy picked up the phone and walked back to his bedroom.

Lizzy sat down on the couch, trying to figure out what was the mystery about this cancelled travel of Darcy's. She tried to maintain a rational train of thought, but her mind insisted on going down romantic paths. Lizzy was already feeling uneasy and decided to stop torturing herself and extract the answer from the man himself.

Darcy walked back to where Lizzy was standing, with a bright smile spread across his face. He looked so handsome when he smiled liked that, almost irresistible to Lizzy. It was as if she had been thrown into a dense fog and all she could see were his dimples, those deep blue eyes and his sensuous lips. She never wanted to kiss him so badly before.

Lizzy cleared her throat in the hope that the simple action would also clear her mind from the lustful thoughts that had taken over. She stared at him and finally asked about the elephant in the room, "William, why are you here really? Why didn't you go to England as Georgiana said you were supposed to?"

Darcy's radiant smile disappeared. His countenance was hard and his lips closed in a thin line. "I beg your pardon, Lizzy. I don't understand your question."

Lizzy bit her lips and let out an irritated breath. "Yes, you know what I'm asking. Don't you dare pretend otherwise! Why are we here, Darcy?"

She could see he was angry. Lizzy knew him very well, those dark eyes were a clear sign of his mental state. "Tell me, William!" she shouted at him.

"I wasn't going to let you be alone for Christmas, Elizabeth!" he shouted back, there was no use in hiding it. When he overheard the sisters' conversation on Monday, Darcy immediately cancelled his flight and let his father know about the change of plans.

There was a long silence in the room; Darcy relented first, "I know how much you love these Christmas celebrations, Lizzy." His tone was soft, like the most expensive velvet ever touched, "I just couldn't let you be alone . . ." He averted his eyes, unable to meet her gaze.

Lizzy said nothing and fled to the balcony. Darcy sat and waited for her to breathe and come back inside. When he realized that she was not coming back, he followed her.

She was so beautiful with that long dress and hair hanging around her shoulders, gently blowing in the breeze. All Darcy wanted was to hold her close in his arms and kiss her senseless. His heart froze when he heard her weep. "Why are you crying, Lizzy?"

"I don't deserve it!" she murmured.

"What do you not deserve?"

"You, being so kind to me!" Lizzy was now sobbing; she could not control her feelings. "I'm the worst person in the world!"

All the time they were apart has been torture to Lizzy. She knew from almost the start that she was the wrong one; she was the one in fault. Lizzy was so stubborn, things had to be her way, **always**. Darcy always gave in to her childish demands, but it was never enough. He complained and tried to talk with her logically, but in the end, he would surrender.

Last December, however, Darcy stood his ground. He asked her to move in with him, but she wouldn't even hear his proposal. She lived near her work and was not willing to change it. Lizzy hated São Paulo traffic and Darcy lived at Moema; there were no subways around the neighbourhood. If she accepted it, Lizzy would have to face two hours travel each way just to get to her job.

 _"I won't do it, William. You're always busy on weekdays, traveling. I'll stay where I am."_

 _"You live in a fucking dump, Elizabeth! It's a dangerous and disgusting place!"_

 _"It's what I can afford, Darcy! Not everyone is born lucky, you know," she mocked._

 _"I work very hard, thank you for the consideration."_

 _"I work very hard too, dear. But yet I can't pay for an apartment by myself." Lizzy was mad, "I feel like I failed in every aspect of my life already. I don't need you reminding me of it."_

 _Darcy was upset, he loved this woman_ , _but sometimes she was impossible to deal with. "You're being ridiculous, Elizabeth. I want to help you, but you are too proud to accept it. I don't even know why I still try!"_

 _Lizzy sighed sadly, "This is not working anymore, Will. We are just hurting each other."_

 _There was a pregnant silence, neither willing to give, and Lizzy knew the time had come, "We should break up before there's nothing left here, not even our friendship."_

 _William stared into her hazel eyes and only gave a nod._

Darcy reached out to touch her arm, "You are not the worst person, Lizzy. Not at all."

She just couldn't stop crying. Lizzy had felt this sorrow for so long and now that it was out in the open, she wasn't able to restrain it. "I regret everything, William. You were so loving and caring, and I paid you back with demands and ill humour. Why couldn't I see what you are, how special you are?" She turned her face to look at him, "I drove you away, and I regret it every single day."

Her tears and heartbroken expression were too much for William. He pulled her to him for a kiss that contained all his own love and hurt.

Darcy held her tight, one hand tangled in her hair; the other firmly placed on her lower back, and walked them back inside the penthouse.

Lizzy moaned into his mouth, in heavenly joy; he still wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Darcy left her lips to trail kisses down her neck. He wanted to devour her. For so long, he had dreamt about having this woman in his arms once again that nothing could stop him now. He bit her shoulder and groaned loudly when Lizzy lowered her hand and caressed his hardness. "Good Lord, Lizzy! I need you, now!"

"Kiss me, Will." Lizzy pulled at his hair to gain access to his lips. They kissed roughly and Darcy's hand wandered to the back of her dress, undoing the top buttons and lowering the back zipper.

Lizzy let the dress fall in a pool around her feet and Darcy cupped her perfectly rounded, full breast. He pinched her nipples until they became hard against his palm and broke the kiss to suckle her.

He almost could not believe that she was there, with him, once again. It was his fondest dream coming true. There was not a single day over this past year that Darcy had not spent, at least, some part of it imagining she was still his, especially at night. Sometimes he would indulge in self-satisfaction, then regret it immediately. But not this night, no, this night she was really there and he was really touching and kissing her.

Darcy felt her fingers unbuttoning his shirt and was more than happy to assist her. They were a mess of hot bodies craving for more contact. Soon enough they were in his bedroom, completely naked. He laid Lizzy on the bed and pinned her hands above her head. "I missed you so, so much," he whispered sensually in her ear, "Now, you are here, and I will make you mine again, Elizabeth." Darcy spread kisses all over her face, "I will never let you go again, do you understand me? Never!"

Lizzy was robbed of the power of speech. Her mouth was dry and yet, she could feel how wet she already was. She was almost over the edge when his fingers found their way between her folds. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she writhed beneath his ministrations. She wanted . . . No, she needed to arch her body and encircle her hands around his back, but Darcy was still holding her in place. "Will, let me go. I need to touch you." Lizzy manage to cry between the pleasurable moans William was extracting from her with his expert fingers.

"Not now, Lizzy. I want to see you toss while I make you come." He grinned wickedly at her. "I'm sure you are almost there, my love. You are so slick and hot; all you need to do is give up." Darcy wanted to remind her that he was the only one that knew her body well enough to make her go crazy only with his touch. He was well acquainted with all her curves and all her responses to his ministrations, and he was going to use all this knowledge tonight.

"Oh god, Will!" His sensual words pushed Elizabeth to an incredible orgasm, one she had experienced before with this same man, but so long ago that was almost forgotten. She came and came, screaming and crying, and still being held by Darcy. Lizzy opened her eyes just to see Will looking down at her proudly. She could barely keep her eyes open, she was already spent.

Darcy could see that Lizzy was almost dozing off, so he captured her lips in a deep kiss. "I'm not finished with you yet, Lizzy." He released her and let his hands travel slowly over her body. When he reached her knees, Darcy bent and spread her legs with a rapid movement.

Lizzy gasped in surprise but was soon silenced by his demanding mouth. He kissed her as he positioned himself between her legs. Darcy took his hard member in his hand and teased her, rubbing his head on her moist region. She was once again craving for him, "Will, please fuck me, I can't take this anymore!"

He abruptly raised her legs to his shoulders and slammed inside of her in one powerful thrust. Darcy looked down to watch each stroke going in and out. He lost control, the feeling of her tight walls once again around him was too much. Without think of anything else, he just speeded up his pace. Darcy felt her come once more and let himself go, spilling inside of her over and over again.

* * *

"Sweet Lord, William!" Darcy was lying atop of her and Lizzy was caressing his damp hair. "That was . . . I don't have words that could do justice for what that was."

Darcy rolled to her side, calming his breath. "I'm glad to know that I can still make you feel like that, Lizzy." They chuckled when his stomach groaned. "I guess that I need to eat. Is everything ready? Do you need me to do anything?"

"It's all set, Will." Lizzy was exhausted, but her body demanded some food too.

The couple jumped out of the bed, and walked hand in hand toward the dining room, laughing as they retrieved the discarded clothes along the way.

"That was a magnificent dinner! How I love your cooking, Lizzy." Darcy patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair. That was a magnificent dinner! How I love your cooking, Lizzy." Darcy patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair. Earlier, when the couple finally decided to have dinner, Lizzy had arranged the table on the balcony, so they could appreciate the view while eating. Darcy, not satisfied being so far away from her, moved from across the table, where she placed him, to her side. She laughed at his frown as he moved his plate to his chosen spot.

"I love Christmas!" Lizzy dreamily remarked, leaning to kiss his neck. "Thank you for not letting me be alone."

"I consider the results from my cancelled trip to be very satisfying." Darcy cupped her face with both of his hands, "Lizzy, I meant it when I said that I'm not letting you go again. Please, don't leave me." He caressed her face and kissed her lips briefly.

"Worry not, William. You won't get rid of me that easily now." She smirked at him. "I know what it's like not to have you, and you can be sure that there is no way in hell that I'll put myself through that again. Actually, I feel incredibly lucky that you are still willing to have me."

Darcy held her and whispered in her ear, "Of course I want you . . . Earlier today you asked me why I was still alone. I couldn't answer that question at that moment, it would be revealing too much. Now I feel that I can share that particular reason."

"And what is the reason, Will?" Lizzy searched his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Elizabeth. The other women are just people, nothing about them would attract me. You are the only one who can touch my heart. I am hopelessly yours."

Lizzy laughed softly, "Thank god you are such a good person. You have in your power to bring me so much misery, but you choose to make me happy." Despite all the emotion she could feel emanating from him; Lizzy was still insecure for she had all this guilt on her shoulders.

It was very fortunate that William was so connected to Elizabeth that he could tell she was struggling. But he would have none of it; she was his one true love and all he wished was to take care of her forever. "Lizzy, I won't hurt you, I won't leave you. I have seen everything about you already, the good side and the bad side, and I love them all because that's what makes you who you are, this incredible, strong, and independent woman. I want you to be happy, to feel happy. Don't worry, please, just trust me."

He wiped the tears that insisted on falling from her eyes, "I trust you, William. I'm just so, so sorry for all I have done—"

"Shhhh," He caressed her hair, "Let's leave it all behind. We both had been through some shit, there's no point in blaming each other."

"We can't pretend that nothing happened . . ." Lizzy quietly added.

"Oh no, we can't. All the experiences we had together made us the way we are now. I don't wish to forget it; I just want to let it behind and not bring it up all the time."

"You are right, as usual." She smiled at him, "Can we pick it up from where we left, or we have to start it all over again?"

"I don't think it's possible to start again, Lizzy. We know each other too deeply, our relationship is beyond that point now. I'm willing to pick it up if you are." To Darcy it was simple; he loved her, he wanted to be with her and there was nothing more to think about.

"Yes," Lizzy answered immediately, "I am, I don't want to start over. I want you, all of you . . . I am too you know . . ."

"You are what? What are you talking about?" Darcy looked at her, confused.

"I am hopelessly yours. You asked me earlier, why I was still alone. Our reasons are the same, you know. Every guy had the same flaw; they were not you."

Darcy sighed loudly; he thought that his heart would stop any minute now for he had never felt this mix of happiness, relief, and fulfillment. Yet, there was one question that still needed an answer, "Are you going to move in with me?"

In truth, Darcy was afraid to ask this question. What if she said no? What would he do? But his worries proved to be unnecessary. Lizzy had a broad smile spread across her face. "Thank God, the invitation is still up! You made such a vast improvement to your kitchen, with that new cooktop and electric oven, that I was considering sneaking into your apartment while you were out just to make my lunch, I could─"

William's lips prevented Lizzy from completing her teasing. He raised her from the chair and once again walked them to his bedroom where they remained until the next morning.

* * *

Neither of them wished to wait a minute longer to begin their future. They had been apart too much for their liking. So Lizzy asked for all his empty luggage and they drove to her apartment on bright and early on Christmas day.

Her roommate was not there, so Lizzy just opened her wardrobe doors and threw her belongings into the trunks, not really caring to arrange them neatly _. I'll iron these things one day, I just want to go!_

Darcy laughed at her hurry; it looked like she was fleeing the police. "Stop laughing and help me!" Her eyes were glowing with happiness; she would finally leave that horrible place.

Her side of the room was empty in less than an hour. Lizzy wrote a note to her roommate, explaining her new situation. She would come back after the holidays to pay for the months' notice she should give before leaving. They were already in the car, driving through a highly unusual traffic-free São Paulo when Lizzy pouted. "I'll have to leave the bed behind."

"Why did you want to bring the bed? I have plenty of beds." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm still paying for it!"

Darcy looked at her with disapproval. "You did an installment for a BED?"

Lizzy laughed, "Oh, love, sometimes I forget two important things about you. First, you are rich. Second, you are not Brazilian." She caressed his cheek, "Installments are normal here, after dating **ME** for almost two years, you didn't learn that? And they are interest-free! Our income is very low when compared to the rest of the world and the prices of our products; the only way we can afford anything is by doing installments. I'm also still paying for my phone."

Darcy shook his head, smiling at her. "You are incredible. But the bed stays where it is."

"I know. I'll just donate it to the next person that will live there. It will be my legacy!"

The happy couple arrived at the penthouse and decided to unpack her clothes together. Lizzy didn't have a lot of things, so he did not need to clear any space for her inside his walk-in closet. There was already an empty space that was more than sufficient to accommodate her belongings. "Look at this, all my things displayed in hangers, so easy to choose. It's like a dream come true."

* * *

It had only been three days since Lizzy had moved to the apartment, but it seemed like this was her home since always. She felt free and comfortable. Darcy's housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, had gone back to England to spend the holidays, so Lizzy did everything happily, laundry, cleaning, cooking. For Darcy it was the perfect vision of a domestic life, everything seemed to be in its right place now. He was content.

"I think we will need some bedroom rules, William," she said seriously on the night of the twenty-seventh.

Darcy dropped his phone and looked at her, amused. "And why is that?"

"You are tiring me out with all this great sex of yours. I was achy and yawning at work all day . . ."

She walked up to him. Darcy was seated at the edge of the bed and pulled her to him. "You don't want me to do this," he said raising her camisole while caressing her thighs, "And this?" his fingers hooked on the sides of her pantie, taking them off.

"Yes," Lizzy answered breathlessly. Her request for 'rules' was entirely forgotten as she gave herself to him the way she loved the most.

They decided to leave for the beach as soon as she left work on the twenty-eighth of December. Darcy picked her up at five-thirty sharp so they could arrive at Juquehy not too late.

There was light work traffic due to the holidays, and they made it to the beach house around eight. Before they got out of the car, Lizzy questioned him. "How will we tell them that we are back together?"

Darcy thought a moment and winked at her, "I have an idea."

The Bingleys greeted them to help with the luggage. When the party was inside their home, Darcy called, "Hey, Charles, Jane. Look here." When they turned to Darcy, he pulled Lizzy to him and kissed her.

"Yes! Yes!" Jane clapped while jumping up and down. "I knew it! You two are meant to be together!" She ran to Lizzy and held her sister. "Oh, Lizzy. I'm so happy!"

"Me too, Jane! I'm happier than I could possibly describe."

* * *

The days leading up to the New Year's Eve were filled with blissful happiness. Both couples would just hang around, lazily, enjoying the good food, good weather, and good company . They would go to the beach and come back to the house to eat and drink, or just to lay in the hammock together.

New Year's Eve arrived too quickly for their liking. Everyone wished to stay in the house that night, everyone but Lizzy. She wanted to jump over seven waves. "I'm at the beach and I will do the wave-jumping!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll have to agree with Lizzy, it's good luck!" Jane said.

The men laughed at their superstitious women, but found the idea of being on the beach as the New Year arrived very inviting.

The foursome reached the beach with a champagne bottle and plastic cups to welcome in the New Year. There were more people there, even kids playing around. The mood was so pleasant; you could only see the joy and hope all around. They all silently thanked Lizzy for being stubborn. For their amusement, there were even some fireworks.

Everyone at the beach started counting down the final ten seconds of 2015. Darcy popped the champagne and served all waiting cups. Lizzy ran to the water and dragged Darcy with her so they could jump the waves. The water was warm and the moon shone beautifully over the sea.

Lizzy raised her lips to William so they could share their first kiss of 2016. "I need to say something, Lizzy. About last year, you know."

"I thought we agreed to leave that behind."

"We already did, my love. What I want to say is something that I regret not having done at the time." With his free hand, Darcy brought her body close to his. "You are not a failure, Lizzy," He whispered in her ear. "Not in the slightest. Stop thinking so little of yourself. You graduated from the best university in this country, you work at the best clinical laboratory, you are beautiful, brilliant, and excellent at what you do. Everyone that knows you admires your strength, you are amazing. Just because life is a little unfair, it doesn't mean you are not great. I'm sorry for letting you go without saying this all to you."

"I love you so much, Will." Lizzy sighed softly. "Who would guess that a shit year like 2015 started could end up so perfectly?"

Darcy encircled her waist while they were both facing the sea. "Let's drink to this new year, that it shall bring only smiles and happy tears."

"And that the future years also be as promising as this one that has just begun."

"Yes, love, we will have many years together from now on. I love you, Elizabeth." Darcy kissed her again as to seal the deal.

Many years would come to pass and our dear couple would return there, to that same beach to look at the same moon over the same sea often. And, as simple as that, everything would be perfect indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the Portuguese dialogue translated**

 ** _"_** ** _Support, good morning."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can I speak to Lizzy, please?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just one moment."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lizzy, it's for you. The person has a funny accent."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Funny accent? What the hell . . ."_**

 **Leave any questions about Brazil and our crazy lifestyle, and , of course, your thoughts . Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
